I can't like you (so please stay)
by CloveHGRue
Summary: As far as anyone is concerned, she's young, dumb and in love. Well anyone but him. The craziest of them all yet he sees the truth. Natasha is falling fast with no one there to catch her until she literally runs into someone backstage. But she's been let down so often, hurt so many times that she almost can't deal with real care. Real love. She almost doesn't let him in. Almost.
1. Chapter 1

hey so ive got writers block with Bayley's evolution injustice at the moment so i'm just gonna do this to try and get some more ideas. enjoy

* * *

Dean picked himself up off the floor after completing his last set of press-ups. He had a match tonight with Seth and although he was slowly, very very slowly starting to move on from Seth's betrayal, that didn't mean he was going to pass up an opportunity to kick the mans ass. He began striding confidently down the corridor towards his locker room, to re-tape his hands before heading out to the ring. He was going over random facts about Seth's fighting style in his head and so didn't see the small black blur hurtling round the corner, until it smacked him in the chest. On instinct his arm shot out and caught the blur round the waist to prevent it falling over, forcing him to lean forwards slightly over them. Looking down he saw a tiny girl staring up at him, bottom lip caught between her teeth, and fear caught in her eyes. He set her back on her feet and cocked his head sideways saying

"You alright?" it took a moment before she nodded and said barely above a whisper

"I'm sorry."

"nah, don't worry about it. Yo you sure you ok?" he asked, taking a step forwards before stopping when he could see the girl visibly trembling. Whilst it looked like she was considering her answer, Dean's eyes couldn't help but glance over her appraising the girl in front of him. She was small, definitely younger than him, wearing a black hoodie, and black skinny ripped jeans. Her skin was a beautifully tanned and her dark caramel coloured hair hung in loose waves framing her face. he was snapped out of his reverie as she finally found her voice.

"i'm fine, just, I need to go. erm bye." she murmured before walking round him and running off down the corridor. Dean watched her go, his eyes resting on her for perhaps a fraction of a second too long before turning and walking into his locker room. muttering to himself as he went

"cute."

* * *

"And his opponent accompanied by Natasha Corile, he is the WWE champion SETH ROLLINS!" Dean rolled his neck watching the ramp as the sell-out in a suite walked out from backstage.

"huh looks like Seth finally decided to let his new ring rat out here." he thought as he looked up at the stage. And he did a double take. Because it wasn't just some ring-rat. This Natasha girl was collision girl, from backstage. The hoodie was gone, replaced by a Seth Rollins tank top and leather jacket, and her hair was done in two loose braids hanging over her shoulders, but it was definitely the same girl. Dean shook himself slightly and watched as Seth casually slung his arm over her shoulders, as she smiled shyly and a little nervously at the crowd. When she looked up at the ring he raised an eyebrow at her which clearly said

"So this is who you were running to?" and she bit her lip and looked down at her black combat boots. Smirking a little at this, he turned his attention to the two toned man standing across from him. Hmmm how uncomfortable can I make this chick in one match...

As the match kicked off Natasha stood at ringside watching anxiously as Ambrose sent Seth flying into the steel ring-post shoulder first. She subconsciously started biting her lip again as he followed this up with several powerful punches that rained down on Seth's head. As Dean walked back a few steps he looked down and winked at her, causing a hint of blush to darken her cheeks. Dean continued to dominate the match for the next few minutes, until eventually Seth rolled out of the ring next to Natasha trying to catch a breath, but as she tried to check on him, she was forced to dive out of the way as Dean came flying between the ropes, ramming Seth into the barricade. After he used Seth's hair to roll him into the ring, Dean turned around and took a few steps towards Natasha, grinning as she backed up eyes wide and innocent as he stopped and blew her a small kiss before rolling back into the ring. It cost him though as whilst the ref was still checking on Seth, Jamie Noble hit Dean from behind without the ref noticing as the crowd booed. Seth grinned as he played to the crowd stomping repeatedly down onto Dean's stomach and back. As he set him up for a power bomb however both his face and his ringside entourage changed to horror.

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me_  
 _They understand_  
 _They talk to me_

The viper, slithered his way out from backstage and came charging down the ramp into the ring desperate to get his hands on Seth. As Orton rained punches down on the champion, Dean rolled into a corner catching his breath as Randy sent bodies flying everywhere. Kane was sent tumbling into the announce Desk as Joey Mercury was hit with a crushing RKO along with Noble. Finally being able to stand, Dean angrily stalked up to Orton, before spinning him round and yelling

"what the hell asshole!? This was my match, MY MATCH!" he yelled before the two started trading punches. As this was going on Natasha crawled under the bottom rope and was on her knees at Seth's side trying to help him. Suddenly J&J security had yanked Seth away from her out of the ring and when she looked up she saw why. Orton had clearly just dispatched of Dean as he was currently towering over her seething as he watched Seth back up the ramp with his little sidekicks. Rolling his neck he suddenly snapped round and looked back at the still kneeling Natasha, then back to Seth a feral grin sliding onto his snake-like face. Slowly Natasha stood up, not taking her eyes of Randy. His smirk grew wider as he took a step forwards and she mirrored traveling backwards until her spine collided with the turnbuckle. Seth was simply yelling, taunting Orton but still refusing to come back down to the ring. Natasha leaned away as Randy bent down to her eye level slowly tilting his head from side to side. Then he simply stood upright and stepped aside, gesturing for her to leave. Still gazing nervously at him, Natasha took a few hesitant steps out of the corner keeping close to the ropes. Still Orton did nothing. That was until, she looked away.

The moment her eyes left him Orton blurred into motion grabbing Natasha around the neck and setting her up on the middle rope, grinning maliciously at Seth. Through her panic Natasha could hear Michael Cole saying

"Seth's got a big mouth on him yelling at Orton like that, but why doesn't he come down here and help his girlfriend, he got her into this mess!"

From his exhausted position against the bottom turnbuckle, Dean could dimly see the current events taking place. he back of his head was screaming at him to get the hell out and go find the doctor but being typical Dean his brain shouted over the pain

"Fuck it, why not?"

Just as Natasha felt Randy's grip tighten on her, ready to deliver the crushing DDT, the viper vanished, allowing her to slide to the canvas holding her throat and coughing. When she finally looked up again, it was Dean stood over her. He cocked his head to the side, considering her for a moment, before sticking out his hand in an offering way. Hesitantly Natasha reached out and took it and Dean hauled her to her feet. She was once again standing, but Dean had yet to let go and with a nervous glance at Seth, Natasha quickly pulled her hand out of his grip, as Dean smirked. Once again, she looked from Seth to Dean, who was now lounging against the ropes. His smile broadened and he gestured with his hand.

"Go on princess. Your boyfriends waiting for ya."

With that he watched as she jumped down from the ring and scurried up to Seth, who made a big show of hugging her and checking if she was hurt. As Seth was inspecting the left side of her face for bruises or damage, Natasha couldn't help but continuously shoot furtive glances back at the ring. She almost wished she was still there, but of course she didn't really mean that, it was the shock thinking. And of course she didn't really wish that Dean hadn't let her leave, of course not that was almost as insane as he was.

As they walked backstage, Seth leant down and whispered in her ear. It was then that she realised that maybe her two wishes weren't that insane after all. Because with a few simple words, Seth already had her trembling.

* * *

so she looks like actress Marie Avgeropoulos if u wanna know.

hope you follow my story and enjoy.

I love you little crazy bumble bees

Geronimo xx


	2. Chapter 2

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Dean walked round the corner and saw that Natasha, Seth's girl sat on a crate with her headphones in, completely oblivious to her surroundings. It had been a week since their first collision and as bored as he was he saw an opportunity for a laugh. As he crept up behind her, his eyes briefly appraised this weeks attire. The black hoodie was back, over a long sleeved version of Seth's "the future is now" top. Next was a pair of black denim shorts, with black combat boots and knee length black socks. Quickly he leapt up and leaned in next to her and shouted

"Boo!" her reaction was far from what he had expected. She jumped about a foot of the crate, spinning around to face him, abject terror in her eyes. Dean's brow furrowed before he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You ok?" he asked and she gave a small nod.

"Yeah you scared the crap outta me is all." she whispered.

"Sorry." he rasped as he hopped up and sat on the box next to her, noting the immediate tension in her muscles at his proximity and slightly moving so he was not as close. There was an awkward pause as Natasha turned back to her phone, though her headphones were off.  
"I'm Dean." he finally said and she nodded slightly.

"I know." she murmured. A pause. "I'm Natasha."

"I know."

The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"So, you like dating the sell-out?" he asked, not accusingly but with genuine curiosity. She did not speak but gave a small nod of her head, making her caramel waves slide slightly over her face creating a thin curtain between them. Without even thinking he reached out and twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. Like she had been zapped by electricity, Natasha shot away from him off of the box and as she turned to face him he noticed her eyes darting around as though looking for witnesses. He to stood, and her eyes automatically snapped back to him, even though they could not meet his own.

"I'm sorry." he said, mentally kicking himself. Something was up with this chick and he hadn't exactly made a good first impression. She didn't reply but nervously raised her hand to tuck the strand he had touched behind her ear. That was when he saw it. As her arm raised the cuff of her jacket moved as well, revealing it to him, and at once his jaw clenched. Natasha seemed to notice this, and must have thought it was her who had made him angry as she quickly stuttered out

"I-it's fine, i'm sorry don't- don't worry about it." Before hurrying away. Growling at himself in frustration, Dean lashed out sideways at the wall in frustration at himself at Seth and at how high Natasha had built her walls.

* * *

"and joining us tonight is the girlfriend of the WWE champion himself, Natasha." Cole said kindly as Natasha curled her legs up underneath where she sat on his right, with a small smile.

"Hi Cole, JBL, Mr Lawler." she said shyly as Seth stood in the ring waiting for Randy to come down. She only vaguely listened to what the commentators were saying as she looked at the action in the ring. The match was fast paced and vicious on both sides, and eventually it spilled out onto the floor in front of the commentary table. As Randy went to grab Seth again to push him back into the ring Seth hit a hard dropkick which sent Randy tumbling backwards and making him crash into Natasha's chair, sending them both to the floor.  
Natasha clutched the side of her head as Seth, without so much of a glance in her direction, grabbed Randy and sent him back under the bottom rope, before covering him to get the victory. Celebrating with J&J security he headed backstage as the ref checked on Randy and Jerry Lawler kindly helped Natasha to her feet and escorted her backstage. The doctor just gave her an ice-pack and told her to rest for an hour or so, so she stayed in his office ice pack on head, phone in hand.

"You ok?" a familiar voice rasped and she looked up quickly to see Dean leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah doc says i'm fine, just need ice." she replied softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Listen-" but he did not get any further as Seth's voice rang out from down the corridor

"Tasha! Dammit girl where are you?"

Natasha close her eyes for a moment, swallowed before calling out happily

"I'm in here baby!" There was a moments silence before Seth came into view

"Come on lets get outta- what the hell do you want Ambrose?" he snapped finally looking up from his phone only to be caught in a glaring match with Dean. Dean shrugged

"Nothin'. But since you know you didn't wanna know if she was alright, well I figured someone should check." he said casually but still glaring at his former friend.

"Yeah well she's fine so leave. NOW!" Seth said arrogantly getting in Dean's face, who clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"Make me." he growled as the two sized up to each other. But before it could escalate into a full-scale brawl, a tiny hand pushed on each of their chests forcing them a few inches apart, as Natasha squirmed her way into the middle to obstruct the fight she could see coming.

"Stop." she said simply and quietly, before linking her hand with Seth's and leading him out of the room saying "Let's just go babe." in a small voice. Finally Seth snapped out of it turned and stalked off at such a pace that Natasha was hard put to keep up. Dean just stood watching them go as he ran a hand through his hair. He had half a mind not to let her leave but it was out of his hands now. Sighing heavily he turned and walked away.

If only he had stayed for another moment.

He would have seen it.

Would have seen Natasha look back over her shoulder at him.

Her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

* * *

Here you go you messed up weirdos. JK love you.

Geronimo xx


	3. Chapter 3

next part my lovlies. #Lunaticlady

* * *

For the next few weeks, Dean's contact with Natasha was limited, as she was usually with Seth. However whenever they did meet in the corridor or backstage, he would smile at her and say "sup Tasha" in his raspy voice. At first she just looked at him nervously, but slowly as the days went by she would smile shyly at him and say in a voice barely above a whisper

"Hey Dean."

The closest contact the had was when she once again had to separate himself and Seth backstage. She had tugged Seth away, whilst whispering at him that it wasn't the time, and once again he had to watch her leave with the sell-out son of a bitch. It always bugged him, something about the pair wasn't quite right.

He found out the next day how right he was about that.

* * *

She was sat exactly where she had been the Raw when Randy had collided with her, perched on a crate with her headphones on and a comic book in her hand. Dean approached slowly this time, not wanting to frighten her again. He gently tapped her on the should and although she started, it was not nearly as much as last time. He gestured with his hand, asking without words if he could sit, with a crooked smile on his face. Shyly with the tiniest of hesitant smiles on her face, she nodded and moved up so that he could sit. he glanced down at her phone and smiled saying

"hey, you like Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" and she nodded slightly. "Cool, do you like-" and they proceeded to have a ten minute discussion about Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Nirvana and Evanescence. Granted Dean did the majority of the talking but it was the most he had ever heard her say. Remembering what happened last time, Dean made sure to keep his distance and not touch her, but he couldn't help staring whenever she turned away from him. Eventually they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Erm, I better go." Natasha said softly and she stood up looking up at the cupboard where a gym bag was resting. Biting her bottom lip she turned back to Dean and said in a quiet rush  
"ermcanyouhelpmegetmybagdownSethputituptherebeforeandcan'treallyreachI'msorryIdon'tmeantobeannoyingbut-"  
(erm can you help me get my bag down Seth put it up there before and I can't really reach I'm sorry I don't mean to be annoying but-)

"woah, it's cool I got it Tasha." dean chuckled standing up and lifting the bag down, before extending his arm to hand it to her. As she reach out and took it, it happened again. The sleeve of her hoodie slid up her arm, only a little but it was enough, just like before except this time Dean couldn't stop himself. He caught hold of her arm, she immediately froze every muscle tense, but for once he didn't pay attention.

"wh-what are you-" but she broke off as he pulled the sleeve all the way up her arm, revealing what he had suspected the first time and confirming his suspicion.

"Please don't tell me these are my fault, because of yesterday." he said in a low dangerously calm voice, that had Natasha biting her lip, trying to pull away from him, but Dean wouldn't let her, as he stared fixedly at the pattern of dark bruises in various shades of purple that littered her tanned arm.

"Tasha, please darlin', tell me what happened, and then I sweat to god I will kick Seth's ass if he ever touches you ag-"

"NO!" she cried out and Dean was taken a back.

"Please, it's nothing Dean." she said returning to her original whispy voice. "Just let it go Dean please."

"Tasha if you think I can just forg-"

"Please Dean. Just let it go. Don't think about it and let it go _please._ "

"But-"

"No buts. Just let it go. Let me go." she tailed of into nothing at that. They stayed frozen how they were, Dean angry and worried holding onto Tasha's wrist and staring at her face. Tasha, refusing to look him in the eye, her face emotionless minus the glistening wall of unshed tears in her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly he released his hold on her. Tasha leant down and picked up her bag which she had dropped on the floor. Turning away, she whispered

"Bye dean" before walking away down the corridor.

* * *

"OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST A SYSTEMATIC DISMANLING OF DEAN AMBROSE RIGHT HERE!" yelled Cole as Kane choke slammed dean for the second time on the steel steps as Seth chuckled and Tasha hid behind her hands. Seth was shouting instructions as Tasha watched from behind her fingers as Joey Mercury walked over to a box next to the Spanish announce table. The crowd roared its hate for the Authority as Mercury lifted the box to reveal

"oh no, not this again CINDERBLOCKS! Remember people it was only last year that Rollins almost ended Dean's career by putting his head through cinderblocks, it looks like Seth is about to try again and wait what is Natasha doing?!" cried out Lawler. Tasha couldn't bare to see anymore. As cane held Dean's head over the blocks Tasha ran forwards and started tugging on Seth's arm. The mics around the ring only just picked up what she was say as she implored Seth

"Seth, he's beaten look at him! You don't need to do this!" Set tried to move forwards but Tasha held on to his muscled arm still pleading her case "Seth, baby please, if you do this they will never ever respect you again, not the fans not the locker-room not-" but her words were suddenly drowned out by Roman Reign's music blaring out through the speakers. Seth shouted something, finally pulling himself free of Tasha, as the girl in question just stood looking down at Dean's crumpled form, where Kane had left him, as Seth sent Kane after Roman. He, yanked Tasha after him as he and J&J security jogged up the ramp, turning just in time to see Kane sent reeling by a superman punch. Seth's grip on her arm was painful, but she wasn't worried.

It wouldn't hurt her till later.

He wouldn't.

* * *

Dean was sore and cranky from his attack earlier in the evening and a knock on his hotel door at two in the morning was the last straw. Dressed in nothing but gym shorts and a tank top, he stalked over to the door and pulled it open, a torrent of curses ready to throw at whoever was disturbing him.

A torrent of curses that died on his lips at the view that greeted him.

Tasha.

Still wearing her hoodie with the sleeves for once rolled up and black jean shorts from the show. Still wearing a black combat boots. Still with bruises on her arms.

But now her face was no longer the image of calm and shyness it usually was.

Now it was shining with tears that she had finally let flow.

Now it was darkened on one side by a bruise over her left eye and cheek.

And Dean had nothing to say.

* * *

more soon people

you guys are all starnge and I love ya

Geronimo xx


End file.
